Noticed
by Aileene
Summary: SpeedyRaven fic, Wrote for Emania for Christmas, I hope you all enjoy.Can't really summarize it, just read it :Reviews Feed a writer's ego, so please do so :


**Merry Christmas to Emaniahilel, she asked for a speedyxraven fic so I did my best for her, I hope she enjoys it. I also hope the rest of you do as well :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I am waiting to see what Santa brings, but as of this moment I do not own anything Teen Titans (I don't even have the dvds /cry) **

Loving him hadn't been something she had set out to do, as a matter of fact she had disliked him very strongly in the beginning. Now it seemed her feelings had changed, she was not moony eyed and gushing, after all she wasn't Starfire she was Raven.

What do you do when you love someone so unsuitable for you? No one could fit more so in that category as well as Speedy.

He was a playboy, a show off; arrogant in so many ways that she just wanted to scream. He always had a smile on his face and charm coming out of his ears. He was a good hero, his talent and desire to help others was as thoroughly ingrained in him as it was in the other Titans.

But…

He could never love the dark ice princess at least that is what her observances had told her. He looked for flash and pizzazz, she lacked both.

"Raven?" Think of the devil and he soon appeared or so it seemed.

She broke from her unsuccessful attempt at mediation and looked over her shoulder at him, his costume was as bright as Robin's, but at least he was more color coordinated.

"What do you want?" Her voice was even and cold, just as it would be with anyone else. If her heart thumped uncomfortably in her chest and her stomach swirled with nerves, well who else was to know?

"The others left for pizza; I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Speedy looked straight at her, his trademark smile in place and charm swirled around him.

"Why?" She unfolded herself and turned to face him fully, straightening her cloak more than necessary so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Uh," Caught off-guard by her direct question he fumbled for a moment before falling back on practiced charm. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't stay home alone." He smiled at her, the same smile that made fan girls swoon just at the thought of it.

"Flattery is useless here, and lies only serve to annoy me." Her tone was harsh and her brows arched.

He was slightly stunned, he had never had a girl say anything similar and actually seem to believe it. Usually they took his compliments and started fluttering and giggling; then again he didn't think he had ever seen Raven giggle or flutter, for that matter.

"More people would tell you how beautiful you are if you dropped that hood more often." He recovered enough to quip at her, he did know her well enough to know that a conversation detailing all her good points would only serve to anger and humiliate her, once she made up her mind about something it usually stayed made up.

"I don't need people staring at me, I have a mirror and should I forget what I look like I can always refresh my memory. Everything else is pointless." She said the last with a glimmer of a smile though; everyone knew that trademark phrase from her.

"Pointless huh?" Speedy smirked at her and crossed the roof until he stood directly in front of her. "I suppose going for pizza with the rest of us is pointless as well."

"No, that has a point. It is always important in a team to maintain a certain amount of socialization, even if it involves tofu, copious amounts of meat and mint ice cream with that pizza." Her smile was only a slight tilt of her lips, but he reveled in causing it all the same.

"Then I suppose you would like to go?" He raised his eyebrows in question and reached out a hand to take hers and pull her along, but he didn't touch her, he waited for her to reach for him. He didn't quite know why it was so important that she do so, but it was.

"I didn't say that." Panic crawled up Raven's throat and dried out her mouth. Why, in the name of Azar, was she flirting with him? She had already decided that a relationship, especially with him, was out of the question.

"What is it Raven?" Now he was confused, they seemed to be having a bit of fun and now she was systematically closing herself off, he had seen the flash of panic for a brief instant in her eyes and he didn't understand it. "Do you have so much trouble being friends with me?" His tone was edged with hurt and anger slid into it as well as he tired to cover that hurt.

"No…yes…I don't know." Her reply was jumbled and she turned from him to get her thoughts in order, so she could talk to him without giving anything away. "You are a great Titan Roy, and you are a good man." She sighed desperately.

"Then what is it?" He didn't stop himself this time and placed a hand on her shoulder to pull her around to face him, he needed to look into her eyes for this conversation, suddenly is was the most important thing in his life.

"I don't know that I can be your friend." She said this quietly, her eyes on his only because he had moved a hand under her chin and was holding it in place. Normally she wouldn't have allowed such physical contact, but somehow she couldn't stop herself, nor could she stop the tremor in her heart at the warmth and strength in his hands.

"Why?" It was a simple question, but he wasn't a stupid man, especially when it came to women and he was finally seeing the answers in her eyes. Those amethyst eyes that were usually closed off to everyone were now clear windows into Raven's emotions. "Finally, Raven, Finally." He murmured these words as he moved to envelope her in his arms, hoping in the back of his mind, that he didn't wind up in the ocean for doing so.

"What? Wait…what are you talking about?" Raven pulled away from him slightly, stamping down on her enjoyment at being in his arms to concentrate on his words.

"I have been waiting for you to notice me since about a week after we met," He gave a smirk at her lifted brow. "Yeah, at first you were just another girl, but you never gave me a second glance and so I moved on. Then I found myself noticing you more, the way your hair would gleam in a stray beam of sunlight. The way you always read in the control room to be near the others. I memorized everything about you and I couldn't figure out why. Then it hit me, you weren't just another girl. You were Raven and I wanted you to be my Raven." He gave a laugh, "The thought of that kind of commitment scared the crap out of me and I was determined to cure myself of it. I think I dated almost every girl between here and Steel City."

"I noticed." Raven's voice was dry and her brow was raised again.

"You hid it very well then," He leaned forward and kissed the chakra on her forehead like he had been wanting to for way too many years, he felt her tremble and smiled. "I finally gave up, on all of it. I couldn't seem to get rid of this need and want for you. This love that swamped me whenever you were around, a lot of times even when you weren't nearby, it was painful and wonderful all at the same time. I knew you never looked my way twice, so I did everything to get you to look. I began to date again, but only to try and make you jealous or notice me, I am not to sure."

"You haven't had a date in three weeks Roy; I thought you were on hiatus."

"You noticed," He grinned, "I couldn't do it anymore; every time I was with someone else I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I just stopped."

"I don't know if I can do this, I don't do emotions."

"You're wrong, you do emotions more than anyone else I have ever met, you just don't allow them the freedom that the rest of us do."

"I can't let them have that freedom, that is just asking for another apocalypse." Raven said her voice rising a little in her defense.

"I understand that Raven, just don't ever say you don't do emotions. Remember lies only annoy you." He smirked as she calmly stomped on his toe at her own words being thrown back at her. "This won't be easy, after all I live in another tower and we fight criminals that would love to use one of us against the other."

"I suppose it won't be boring." She smiled at him, turning her face up to gaze at his masked one.

"Boring is for normal people, we're superheroes remember." He smiled at her burst of laughter and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips.

Neither of them thought of easy or boring for quite awhile after that, and they never did make it out for pizza.


End file.
